Pobre Rico
by Light Kira Yagamy
Summary: Mimi no entendía que el dinero no lo era todo en esta vida, hasta que Taichi le mostró la otra cara de la moneda , un mundo desconocido para ella , lograr entender lo que significa sacrificarse día a día para poder tener lo que uno quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS , ESTA VEZ DECIDÍ ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA DE UNA DE MIS PAREJAS PREFERIDAS, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN.**

**BUENO ANTES DE COMENZAR DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, VIVA EL MICHI XD, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

* * *

><p>Por favor no me dejes, sollozaba una pequeña niña junto al cuerpo de su padre.<p>

_Susumu, tú me dijiste que me nunca me dejarías sola, que caminaríamos juntos nuestro camino, que veríamos crecer a nuestros hijos y que cumpliríamos todos nuestros sueños ¡tú me lo prometiste! lloraba Yuuko, en el pecho de su amado.

_Yuuko, yo nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo y con los niños, cuidándolos desde el cielo, jamás permitiría que les ocurriera algo, Yo te amare por toda la eternidad.

_Taichi (tos) hijo prométeme que cuidaras a tu madre y a tu hermana, ahora serás el pilar de tu madre y el protector de tu hermana y el que guiara a la familia.

_ Papá... yo. -Pronuncio el moreno.

_ Taichi debes tener el valor para hacerlo, no permitas que nadie les haga daño (tos) sé que podrán salir adelante, ustedes son muy fuertes.

_Yo confió en ti hijo, por favor (tos) no me deserciones (tos, tos), recuerda que yo estaré con ustedes.

Los orbes del castaño no pudieron evitar dejar brotar las lágrimas que el muchacho trataba de contener.

_ ¡Papa yo, no puedo hacerlo, entiéndelo por favor! Sollozaba el moreno ante las palabras de su padre.

_Taichi, promételo yo creo y siempre creeré en ti, (tos, tos, tos) yo cuento contigo querido hijo...

_ ¡Susumu! ¡Papá! no te vallas, dios mío ¡¿porque nos haces esto?! gritaba la mujer del recién fallecido hombre.

_Papito... siempre te llevare en mi corazón le decía la pequeña castaña a su padre acariciando su mejilla.

Por otro lado el moreno se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a su padre le tomo la mano y le dedico una sonrisa.

_Papa te prometo que protegeré a mi mama y mi hermana, nunca te defraudare daré lo mejor de mí.

* * *

><p>Lo siento mucho, lamento mucho su perdida, eran las frases de apoyo que se repetían por doquier, todas aquellas personas acompañaban a la familia Yagamy, en este momento tan difícil para ellos.<p>

Lamento mucho lo sucedido con mi Tío Susumu, espero puedan encontrar el consuelo en sus corazones, les decía una chica peli azul, de ojos de color negro, vestida con un vestido negro con mangas y zapatos del mismo color.

Acompañada de ella, estaba un hombre de aproximadamente 70 años, vestido con un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, las facciones de su rostro demostraban que los años no habían pasado en vano, además de su cabello completamente blanco y unos ojos negros los cuales mostraban una mirada fría e intimidante.

La castaña salto a los brazos de la muchacha, olvidándose del anciano que se encontraba a lado de esta.

_Tanto tiempo sin verte, gracias por estar aquí querida prima- decía la oji rubí.

_En este difícil momento, no debes agradecerme para eso está la familia contesto la peli azul. Regalándole una sonrisa, la cual la castaña devolvió de igual manera.

_Tiempo sin verte Yuuko le dijo el anciano.

_ Lo mismo digo Señor Yagamy, creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo contesto la mujer.

_Abuelo me da gusto verte dijo la castaña, dándole un abrazo el cual el anciano le devolvió.

_Mi pequeña Kari, mírate cuanto has crecido, estas toda una señorita. Las mejillas de la muchacha, se tiñeron de un suave color rosa, al escuchar lo dicho por su Abuelo.

_Y tú no te quedas atrás Taichi, ya eres todo un hombre, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre a esa edad a él tampoco le gustaba tener el cabello corto, espero cambies de idea y te lo cortes de una buena vez, recuerda que ya no eres un niño dijo el anciano. Comentario al cual, el moreno no presto importancia, desviando la mirada.

_Eres igual de arrogante e impulsivo que tu padre, tienes la misma mirada desafiante, pero eso no le sirvió de nada ya que ni eso lo salvo de su muerte. - dijo el anciano.

_Si él se hubiera quedado a cargo de la compañía, hubiera podido costear sus tratamientos médicos, pero no, él quiso demostrarme lo contrario, además con el lastre de familia que formo que más se podía esperar.

Las palabras calaron fuertemente en todos los presentes, no podían creer que su abuelo el padre de su recién fallecido padre, se refiriera de esa forma de su hijo y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

_ ¡Basta ya, no le permitiré que se refiera de esa forma a mi padre! -Reclamó el moreno.

_ ¡Hasta cuando, nos va a atormentar!, entiéndalo si Susumu, no quiso aceptar ser su reemplazante en la compañía, era porque él quería demostrarle que él podía ser mejor que usted y empezar de cero, pero eso usted aun no lo puede comprender grito Yuuko.

_ ¡Ya basta, hasta cuando seguirás con lo mismo abuelo!, ¿No los puedes dejar en paz? .Gritó la peli azul.

_Entiéndelo, tu hijo acaba de morir, y tú lo único que haces es lastimar más a su familia no ganaras nada ofendiéndolos, recuerda que tú me dijiste que te vendrías a despedir de tu hijo, no que vendrías a difamarlo y menos sobre su lecho de muerte -dijo la oji negro.

_Deja de decir tantas estupideces niña, y vámonos de una vez de aquí, bastante tengo con tener que mirarles las caras a estos lastres, como para que tú también empieces con tus palabrerías, vámonos ahora concluyo el anciano.

La peli azul sintió un agarre del cual no se pudo librar, al percatarse de quien la llevaba del brazo trato de zafarse pero no lo consiguió, ya que su abuelo era más fuerte que ella y sin importarle la arrastro hasta el automóvil.

_ ¡Suéltame, suéltame me estas lastimando! ¡Abuelo por favor basta! pedía la oji negra.

_Si, no hablaras tanta estupidez junta, podrías irte caminando como la gente normal, pero no siempre terminas siendo una molestia dijo el anciano.

En otro lado del cementerio, una muchacha castaña, solo se preguntaba porque su abuelo los odiaba tanto, porque las cosas tenían que ser así de esta manera, porque había tanto odio y rencor de por medio, era tanta la presión de aquellos pensamientos que no pudo evitar llorar en el regazo de su madre.

El muchacho al ver, lo ocasionado por el anciano, se acercó al automóvil, y golpeo el vidrio de este al momento de que bajara la ventana, se encontró cara a cara con el anciano.

La mirada del castaño era de odio y rencor, por su cabeza solo pasaban aquellas palabras dichas por su abuelo, el aun no comprendía como él se había atrevido a decir todo eso de su padre y de su familia, él nunca se lo perdonaría.

_Hey, anciano dijo el moreno

_Porque me miras de esa manera, acaso suplicaras que los lleve a vivir conmigo, pues te digo que no tengo espacio en mi mansión para lastres como ustedes. - bufó el anciano

_Pues te equivocas, jamás nos meteríamos con gente como tú, sabes una cosa me das lástima, porque envejecerás solo y el que morirá solo como un lastre serás tú concluyo el castaño.

El anciano, quedo boquiabierto ante las palabras del muchacho, nadie nunca lo había enfrentado de esa manera, lo único que le quedaba era irse del lugar, lo cual no tardó en hacer.

_Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien ?Pregunto la oji rubí

El moreno le dedico una sonrisa, de esas que ella sabía que ya todo había terminado.

_Creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos a casa dijo la mujer

Ante esto los castaños acentuaron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a caminar, junto con su madre pero antes de marcharse Taichi, se devolvió a la tumba de su padre.

_ Papá, te prometo que las protegeré con mi vida, no permitiré que el abuelo haga de las suyas con nosotros, yo terminare lo que tú no alcanzaste terminar, nunca te defraudare, te lo juro.

* * *

><p>_ ¡No, otra vez llegare tarde! , porque me pasa esto a mi se quejaba una muchacha, iba tan apurada a la escuela, que ni siquiera puso atención al camino por donde iba, hasta qué su celular sonó he hizo que distrajera aún más.<p>

_ ¡Aló, Aló!, contesto ya muy agitada la castaña.

_Mimí, ¡¿Porque aún no has llegado?! El Profesor no tarda en llegar, apresúrate por favor, ya van más de 5 retrasos este mes no creo que le perdone esta vez decía otra muchacha por el auricular un poco exaltada.

_ Sora, te juro que en dos segundos estaré ahí, pero por favor cúbreme las espaldas, te prometo que te invitare a comer helado después de clase, pero por favor ayúdame.

Claro Mimí como si te fueras a tele transportar , como se te ocurre decir tamaña estupidez creo que te afectando acostarte tan tarde viendo series de cienciaficcion, maldito subconsciente no me ayudas mucho en este momento , mejor dicho llegare en 5 minutos decía la oji miel.

_Mimí, solo apresúrate y déjate de bobadas exclamo la pelirroja

_Ya voy, estoy cer...

De un momento a otro, lo único que se escuchó en ese momento fue una fuerte frenada y los reclamos del conductor, la muchacha no podía creer lo que le acababa de suceder por un segundo casi es arrollada por una camioneta, fue tanto su imprudencia que cruzo y no miro al momento de hacerlo.

_ ¡Ten más cuidado chiquilla, fíjate por donde caminas!, ¡No seas tan descuidada! -Reclamó el conductor, estos chiquillos de ahora, definitivamente andan en las nubes y sin más siguió su rumbo.

La muchacha estaba en Shock, aun no salía de su asombro, no entendía porque no fue arrollada, porque estaba al costado de la calle e ilesa, espera un momento estos brazos de quien son, no creo que fui salvada, dios mío pero quien, vamos Mimí reacciona debes de ver la cara de tu salvador, no seas maleducada y yo que ya pensaba que estaría con los ángeles se decía así misma.

_ Te encuentras bien, debes tener más cuidado al cruzar la calle le decía el muchacho. Dedicándole una tierna mirada, la cual hizo ruborizar a la muchacha.

No lo puedo creer, que guapo es, si parece un ángel caído del cielo, creo que volveré a cruzar para que me salve otra vez, pero que cosas piensas Mimí, vamos reacciona dile algo no te quedes callada y deja de mirarlo así pensara que eres una pervertida .

_ ¿Te hiciste daño, te duele algo?- Preguntó el moreno.

_No muchas gracias, por salvarme la vida, sino fuera por ti, no estaría aquí le decía la castaña aun ruborizada por el muchacho.

_Debo me, espero tengas más cuidado desde ahora recuerda prestar atención al momento de cruzar la calle, toma tu celular le decía el moreno, regalándole una sonrisa, la cual observo hasta que el muchacho se perdió de su vista.

_ ¡Mimí, Mimí!, ¿estás bien, que fue lo que ocurrió? preguntaba Sora

_Si estoy bien gracias, de no ser por el no estaría aquí, pero que cuerpazo suspiraba la castaña.

_De que hablas Mimí, apresúrate mujer, por el amor de dios.

_Mierda llegare tarde otra vez, porque me pasa esto a mí, ya voy sora espérame.

La muchacha, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió para no llegar tarde a su que si llegaba tarde tendría que quedarse al castigo y estar en castigo no era divertido y menos si ya le había prometido comer helado a la pelirroja , eso le costaría muy caro .

_Seas quien seas, espero volverte a ver, lindo chico...

* * *

><p>BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO LA LECTURA, ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS REWIEWS, FAVORITOS O ALERTAS ,ESPERO ME DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UNA CARITA FELIZ, LA VERDAD ES QUE QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN AL RESPECTO DE LA HISTORIA QUIZÁS USTEDES CREAN QUE HAY ALGO QUE MEJORAR Y SI ES ASÍ NO DUDEN EN HACÉRMELO SABER LA VERDAD ES QUE UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ES BIEN RECIBIDA YA QUE ASÍ MEJORARE LA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN UNA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, OFF KIRA YAGAMY<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS , AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN.**

**BUENO ANTES DE COMENZAR DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, VIVA EL MICHI XD, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

* * *

><p>Taichi, ¿dónde estabas hijo?, sabes que no debes tardarte tanto, ya que yo no puedo atender sola el negocio le regañaba la madre de este.<p>

_Lo lamento Mamá, pero tuve un percance en el camino decía el castaño con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que su madre noto y no dudo en hacérselo saber.

_Con que un pequeño percance, no se tratara de alguna chica o quizás dios mío Taichi como no me di cuenta antes, ya se estabas con tu novia, te lo tenías bien guardado le decía pícaramente al castaño el cual hizo que el oji chocolate se pusiera más rojo que los tomates que el vendía junto a su madre, cuando de avergonzarlo se trataba su madre siempre lograba darle en el clavo, el moreno se espantó de la vergüenza por lo dicho por su madre.

_ ¡Mamá!, ¡Como me dices ese tipo de cosas!, además no tengo tiempo para andar de novio y menos con muchachitas caprichosas dijo este con su cara roja a mas no poder por los comentarios de su madre, pero lo que él no había notado es que alguien más había escuchado lo dicho por esta y no dudo en ponerle un poco de su cosecha.

_Con que el pequeño Tai, tiene novia y no los había contado, se escuchaba desde el costado del negocio.

_Así es Matt, mi bebe tiene novia, lo puedes creer decía la mujer con sus manos sobre su mentón y una mirada llena de ilusión, la cual hizo que el moreno solo suspirara ante los actos de su madre.

_No digas estupideces Ishida, además esta no es una conversación que te concierne, no seas entrometido. Ustedes y sus tonterías reclamaba el oji chocolate, solo espero que no se te ocurra nombrar a tu sabes quién, sino estaré muerto.

El solo recordar lo vivido con esa chica le hacía tener escalofríos y además la reacción de su progenitora definitivamente no sería bueno para él, sabía que al escuchar solo el nombre su madre se convertiría en un demonio, bueno fue culpa de el también por haber entablado una relación con ella, pero quien en su sano juicio creería que esa chica estuviera demente, si lo hubiera sabido nunca me habría cruzado en su camino y menos le habría permitido cruzarse en el mío, pero supongo que todos alguna vez nos debemos encontrar con algún desquiciado mental o eso es lo que quiero pensar.

_Señora Yagamy, no se tratara de Nabiki, la recuerda la chica que Tai conoció hace como dos años atrás, quizás se reconciliaron dijo pícaramente el rubio, cosa que hizo que la madre del castaño le hirviera la sangre, el solo recordar a esa muchacha la hacía volverse un monstruo o mejor dicho un demonio.

_¡Que es lo dijiste Matt!,¡Nabiki ella jamás volvería con mi Taichi, sobre mi cadáver te quedo claro!.¡No porque seas su amigo, le puedes cubrir las espaldas sin que yo lo sepa!

El semblante de la mujer se volvió tenebroso y su mirada se volvió oscura era como si estuviera poseída, definitivamente hacer enfadar a la madre del moreno no era gracioso y menos con su ex nuera.

_Mama, cálmate era solo una broma decía nerviosamente el moreno, maldito Matt que me pone en este tipo de aprietos y todo por su estúpida bocota. El rubio al ver la reacción de esta trato de bajarle las revoluciones al tema en cuestión.

_Señora Yagamy, no se lo tome tan a pecho, si solo estaba bromeando y para que sepa que en realidad todo era un juego le contare realmente como es la chica con la que estaba Tai. La mirada de la mujer se ilumino al escuchar las palabras del rubio, dios mío esta señora sí que da miedo, recién casi nos mata y ahora pareciera como si nada de lo que dije hubiera sido realidad, aunque ver al destupido de Tai en aprietos me alegra el día.

_No por favor, que le dirás ahora Ishida, te juro que me las pagaras, aunque solo espero salir con vida de esto, porque cuando se trata de mi madre hay dios mío todo puede pasar, el castaño solo rodó los ojos al ver las sarta de estupideces que el rubio le contaba a su madre, creo que hoy será un largo día.

_Su piel es blanca, con unos ojos color miel y sus cabellos castaños, eran las palabras que el oji azul le decía a la Señora Yagamy. Esta solo asentía a cada palabra dicha por el muchacho, el la describía como una muchacha sencilla y hermosa por donde se le mirara, y al otro lado estaba Tai suspirando por todo lo dicho por su amigo, él no podía creer que su madre le creyera todo lo que este decía, aunque tal vez el rubio no estaba mintiendo, solo le estaba refrescando la memoria, pero donde él había conocido a una chica así.

__ ¿Te hiciste daño, te duele algo?_

__No muchas gracias, por salvarme la vida, sino fuera por ti, no estaría aquí._

__Debo retirarme, espero tengas más cuidado._

Es cierto ahora que lo recuerdo bien es la chica de esta mañana, su piel blanca, sus orbes mieles y sus cabellos castaños debo admitir que era muy hermosa, pero espera un momento como Matt sabe sobre ella ,aunque debo admitir que se vería linda como mi novia, pero que cosas piensas idiota apenas la viste una vez como para andar pensando en eso ,además por la insignia de su uniforme debe de pertenecer a ese colegio donde van los chicos y chicas más ricos de la ciudad, debe ser caprichosa y altanera, lo mejor será olvidar lo ocurrido esta mañana, aunque por otra parte me gustaría que no fuera así.

_Te lo tenías bien guardado, romeo decía entre risas el rubio

_Cállate idiota, no digas estupideces...

* * *

><p>Vamos Mimi, cuéntame, ¿Quién era el chico que te salvo esta mañana? preguntaba insistentemente la pelirroja.<p>

_Bueno la verdad, es que no lo conozco -dijo la castaña, con una gotita en su nuca.

_Como que no lo conoces Mimi, oscea estamos hablando de ti, eres la chica más popular de toda la escuela, además de mi por supuesto y también eres conocida en toda la ciudad recuerda que eres la hija de la familia mas rica de Odaiba, no por nada tu padre compro este colegio, no crees decía la morena.

Mimi solo suspiro ante las palabras de su amiga, la verdad ella tenía razón era popular y todo eso, pero no por eso debía conocer a todo el mundo, además que su familia solo se relacionaba con las familias adineradas de la localidad, ya que según el pensamiento de su padre, el tener contacto con personas que no eran de su altura económica, era malo para la imagen de su familia, además de que solo eran unos aprovechados y usureros, bueno eso era lo pensaba su padre.

_Tal vez fue transferido a la ciudad, quizás venga de Inglaterra, Australia o no mejor dicho de Estados Unidos, te lo imaginas decía la pelirroja. ¿O tal vez? mmm, aunque lo dudo no creo que ya este por esta termino de decir la frase y su rostro cambio a un semblante serio y preocupado, cosa que noto la castaña y no tardo en intervenir.

_¡O tal vez que!,¡No te quedes callada Sora, habla inmediatamente! dijo está en un tono de un pequeño silencio entre ambas, la aludida la miro de reojo y comenzó a reír sin parar, la albina quedo en shock ante la actitud de su amiga, no podía creer que otra vez había caído, estúpida Sora me las pagaras.

_Ja, ja, ja, no puedo creer que otra vez caíste, es que debiste ver tu cara, era de alto impacto, definitivamente creo que debería ser actriz, ya que si tú me creíste imagínate el resto de la gente, O.M.G te lo imaginas.

_En tus más profundos sueños Sorita, además no creo que tu madre te lo permita concluyo la castaña. La morena solo suspiro su amiga tenía razón ya que su madre nunca le permitiría ser actriz, ya que ella solo debía seguir la senda de la familia y no enfocarse en otro tipo de vocación.

_Tienes razón, ese es mi destino y aunque yo quisiera jamás lo podría cambiar decía esta con un tono de tristeza en su oji miel al escuchar a su amiga le dedico una sonrisa para luego darle un cálido abrazo.

La morena al sentir a la albina respondió de igual manera para luego dejar caer algunas lágrimas de sus orbes rubíes, ella sabía que tenía a una gran persona como amiga y eso era algo más valioso que el dinero.

_No te preocupes, recuerda que tomes el camino tomes, siempre te estaré apoyando, no importa si te va bien o mal, pero si te hace feliz ahí estaré siempre -concluyo esta regalándole una sonrisa.

_Muchas gracias amiga, te prometo que no te defraudare, pero ahora quiero que me cuentes como era ese muchacho decía pícaramente la pelirroja, cosa que hizo que la castaña tomara un rojo intenso en sus mejillas, ella sabía que no podría escapar del interrogatorio con vida, entonces esta trago y comenzó.

_Pues veras.

* * *

><p>_Vamos Tai, a mí no me puedes mentir, ya que yo te vi esta mañana decía seriamente el moreno trago nerviosamente, para luego hacerse el desentendido del tema.<p>

_ ¿No sé a qué te refieres Matt?, es obvio que me viste en la mañana ya que trabajo aquí al igual que tú, ¿O ya lo olvidaste? -Decía el moreno entre risas.

_Pues no me refiero a cuando llegaste aquí, sino mucho antes, cuando estabas abrazado muy acarameladamente cerca del parque y con esa castaña o mejor dicho junto a tu novia.

El oji chocolate no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y nervioso al escuchar lo que decía Matt. Este idiota lo torturaría hasta desfallecer, pero espera un momento porque el solo recordarla me hace sentir esta sensación, no la conozco pero me parece creer que la conociera de antes, esos cabellos castaños y sus ojos mieles no los puedo sacar de mi mente, mierda porque me siento de esta manera.

_Eso se llama amor, querido amigo dijo acusadoramente el oji azul.

_No fastidies Ishida dijo el moreno fulminándolo con la debo irme sino llegare tarde, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya, ya me las pagaras.

_Nos vemos en la tarde Mamá y no te preocupes por Kari yo pasare por ella. Y sin más el moreno se retiró del lugar, aunque siendo observado preocupadamente por su amigo.

_Solo espero que tengas cuidado Tai, no sé si conoces a esa chica, pero esa familia es muy peligrosa.

* * *

><p>_Sino fuera por el no estaría aquí, fue como un superhéroe decía emocionada la castaña.<p>

_ ¿Mimi, te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

_Claro, por que no.

_ ¿Siquiera le diste gracias a ese chico? -Preguntó la oji miel abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a su amiga, mierda lo olvide y así te haces llamar Mimi Tachikawa se regañaba en sus pensamientos.

_Con que lo olvidaste, ¡Mimi, te estoy hablando, respóndeme de una buena vez! grito la morena, cosa que hizo que la castaña saltara del susto.

_ ¡Ah, Sora porque me gritas de esa manera, no seas cruel! se quejó la oji miel.

_Pues, no lo haría si me prestaras atención cuando te hablo reclamo la pelirroja.

_Lo siento, pero me quede pensando en lo ocurrido dijo está un poco avergonzada. Sabes no tuve tiempo para reaccionar como para darle las gracias por haberme salvado, aunque si tuviera la posibilidad de verlo nuevamente tenlo por seguro que le daría las gracias, además de invitarlo a algún lugar como chicas seguían comentando lo ocurrido hasta que fueron abruptamente interrumpidas.

_Yo sabía que estabas enamorada de mí, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto, bueno eso es lo que consigue alguien como yo, y sobre todo en las chicas lindas como tú, ¿No lo creen chicos? pregunto a unos muchachos que parecían la escolta privada de este.

_Si dijeron al unisonó el grupo de muchachos.

_Lo ves Tachikawa, mis chicos opinan lo mismo que yo, así que no deberías resistirte. Tarde o temprano caerás en mis redes preciosura._

-No me hagas reír, jamás estaría con un tipo como tú dijo seriamente la oji miel. Primero muerta antes que estar con un matón y engreído como tú, te quedo claro imbécil.

_Vaya, vaya, hasta que sacaste tus garras preciosura, sabes haces que me hierva la sangre con tus palabras Tachikawa.

_ ¡Basta, deja a Mimi en paz idiota! -Grito la el cual hizo reír al muchacho.

_No seas entrometida Takenouchi, la conversación no es contigo, además creo que las personas que tienen a sus padres separados no deberían estar en una institución como esta, ya que solo ensucian el buen nombre del colegio.

Aquellas palabras fueron como cuchilladas para la morena, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus orbes no pudieron evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de impotencia, ese maldito le había dado un golpe muy muchacho seguía riéndose frente a la muchacha hasta que fue interrumpido por cierta castaña.

_Cállate idiota, quien te crees que eres para andar tratando de esa manera a las personas dijo seriamente la oji porque tu vivas con tus padres, puedes andar criticando la vida de los demás. Ella no permitiría que trataran de esa manera a su amiga.

_Me encanta cuando te alteras preciosura, te ves tan excitante dijo el muchacho lamiéndose sus te daré un consejo trata de no juntarte con bastardas para que así no dañen tu imagen Tachikawa, ya que cuando seas mía no permitiré que personas sucias como Takenouchi se acerquen a ti, preciosura. Larguémonos de aquí muchachos, no quiero seguir presenciando el rostro de esta bastarda.

La castaña apretaba sus puños con fuerza de la impotencia de no haber podido ayudar a su amiga, ese imbécil me las pagara tarde o temprano no se saldrá con la suya. Eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de esta, hasta que un sozollo la hizo fijar su mirada en la pelirroja.

_Mimi, yo lo siento, creo que lo mejor será irme de este colegio, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa decía entre sozollos la oji miel puso sus manos en los hombros de esta y le dedico una sonrisa.

_No creas que te libraras tan fácil de mi Sora, recuerda que ambas nos prometimos ser amigas y apoyarnos por siempre o ya lo morena solo asintió para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

_Gracias, Mimi.

_Por nada, solo recuerda nuestra promesa querida amiga.

* * *

><p>_Señorita, aquí tiene su Barros Luco y su Coca Cola decía alegremente el llamarme si necesita algo más, la chica solo asintió, pero antes de terminar la frase, el castaño fue llamado desde el costado de la barra.<p>

_Taichi, hijo ven aquí dijo un hombre peli negro.

_Señor Fujitaka, dígame ¿Necesita que lo ayude en algo? preguntaba el moreno.

_Si, Taichi, necesito que te tomes un descanso hijo, sé que trabajas duro todo los días y eso me consta, pero a veces creo que incluso me aprovecho de tu buena voluntad, no quiero que luego te aburras y te vallas de mi local, ya que gracias a ti nos ha ido de maravilla, solo te pido que te tomes un descanso.

El moreno no sabía que palabra articular ante los dichos de Fujitaka, él sabía que necesitaba un descanso, pero este no era el momento ya que en su familia no estaban pasando por una buena situación. Él había eliminado la palabra descanso de su vida para ayudar a su madre y sacar a Kari adelante en sus estudios, no importaba si él se mataba trabajando, el solo ver que su familia no pasara por la incertidumbre de no tener para comer o para pagar las cuentas, le hacía convertir el cansancio en una fortaleza.

_Acaso no me dirás nada Taichi.

_Bueno yo señor, no puedo darme ese lujo y usted lo sabe, pero no se preocupe que no necesito descansar, y otra cosa jamás lo dejaría a la deriva ya que usted me tendió una mano cuando más lo las palabras del moreno las cuales hicieron que el mayor se enorgulleciera más de tener a alguien como el trabajando ya no lo consideraba como un trabajador más sino como un hijo.

_Bueno ya que no tomaras un descanso, me harías otro favor dijo el mayor apuntando a una de las mesas del necesito que vallas y atiendas a esa chica, ella es una de nuestras mejores clientas, por favor no me defraudes dijo este guiñándole el ojo.

El castaño se puso nervioso al ver la reacción del hombre y comenzó a caminar hacia la muchacha, cuando llego al lado de esta sus ojos quedaron como platos, no podía creer que ella estuviera después de tanto tiempo.

_Hola, Tai acaso no me dirás nada pregunto la moreno no alcanzo a articular alguna palabra ya que la chica se había abalanzado contra él, dejándolo en blanco por un al mirar hacia donde Fujitaka el solo le sonrió, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar querido hijo.

_Porque no me avisaste, que vendrías Akane dijo el moreno haciendo un peli azul solo rió al ver a su primo reclamándole como un niño pequeño.

_Lo siento, Tai pero quería darles una sorpresa decía esta con una gran sonrisa.

¿Como se encuentran Kari y la tía Yuuko?

_Pues nos encontramos bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Pero tu Akane porque estás aquí? ¿Y además sin la compañía del Abuelo? - pregunto el muchacho.

_Pues veras, yo ya no estoy viviendo con el Abuelo, ahora estoy viviendo en un departamento acá en la cuidad, pero no te preocupes que me encuentro bien.

El moreno miro seriamente a la peli azul, algo no le cuadraba en esta situación pero que podría ser.

_Ya hombre cambia el rostro, sino ocurre nada malo, solo tuvimos una discusión, además no creas que estoy sola en esta ciudad, mi madre pronto llegara a vivir conmigo también, así que por favor deja de preocuparte, vale.

_Akane, ¿Porque fue la discusión con el Abuelo?,¿Qué fue lo que paso? -Pregunto seriamente el castaño. Algo le daba mala espina y quería saberlo a toda costa .La oji negra se sintió presionada por la mirada de su primo sabía que tarde o temprano el sabría la verdad, y que también sabría a lo que vino ella en realidad.

_Bueno todo comenzó así...

**FLASH BACK**

_No podía creer lo bajo que había caído, me pidió que lo dejara acompañarme al funeral del tío Susumu, al principio dude un poco, pero en su mirada se veía un poco de arrepentimiento, lo cual me hizo reflexionarlo y dejarlo que me acompañase, aunque las cosas no salieron como yo creía._

__No tenías derecho de tratarlos de esa manera! Quien te crees que eres!_

__Yo los trato como se me da la gana mocosa, además tú no eres quien para pedirme explicaciones, ahora sal de mi vista._

__ ¡Te odio Abuelo, me avergüenzo de ser tu nieta!_

_Fueron las palabras que grite antes de ir a encerrarme a mi habitación, aun no podía creer todo lo ocurrido, por un momento pensé que él había cambiado pero me equivoque._

_El seguía siendo la misma persona fría y calculadora, no había cambiado en nada, a él no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás, mientras no se cruzaran en su camino, pero si llegaban a hacerlo el no dudaría en eliminarlos, el seguiría y moriría de esa manera._

_Aun sentía vergüenza por lo ocurrido el solo recordar los rostros de Tai y Kari, además de mi tía Yuuko me daba rabia e impotencia, ni siquiera porque era el funeral de su hijo tuvo compasión alguna, el solo se dedicó a envenenar con sus palabras a la familia de su hijo, sin remordimiento alguno, el solo quería hacer daño al parecer es para lo único que sirve._

_Luego de un rato meditando, me limpie las lágrimas para comenzar a armar mi maleta, tome un poco de ropa, mis ahorros y un collar que me había regalado mi madre, había pensado en dejarle una carta explicándole porque me iba, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo ir a enfrentarlo por última vez, me acerque a su estudio y al momento de tocar la puerta me percaté de que estaba hablando seriamente con alguien por teléfono, me acerque un poco más y no pude evitar tensarme al escuchar lo que él decía._

__No me contradigas pendejo, si quieres ese dinero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, y al pie de la letra._

__Señor Yagamy, ¿Está seguro de hacer esto?_

__Te estoy diciendo que sí, ya no me importa esa familia, Susumu ya murió, lo que le ocurra a ellos me da lo mismo._

__Como usted diga Señor Yagamy, entonces eliminare al muchacho._

__Ese maldito mocoso altanero de Taichi, elimínalo como te dé la gana, si quieres puedes jugar un rato con él, y torturarlo hasta que quede sin vida._

__ ¿Que hay sobre la mujer y la niña, señor?_

__Yo me encargare de ellas, ahora solo enfócate en el mocoso._

__Como usted diga, lo mantendré al tanto, adiós..._

_No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mi Abuelo era un monstruo, como él podía pensar en eliminar a la familia de su hijo, el ya no era aquel hombre que admiraba de pequeña, no él se había convertido en un ser lleno de maldad._

_Luego de escuchar su conversación quede shockeada, no sabía cómo mostrarme frente a él sin que notara que lo había odio todo, ante esto decidí dejarle una carta expresándole mis pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, ya que si no me iba tal vez yo también saldría perjudicada en esto._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Solo le deje esa carta explicándole todo, luego llame a mi madre y ella me apoyo en mi decisión y además me dijo que vendría a vivir moreno sonrió ante las palabras de su prima, pero luego se exalto al ver que la peli azul de pronto bajo la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

_ ¿Akane, te sientes bien? pregunto preocupado ante la reacción de la oji negro.

_Taichi yo lo siento mucho, me siento avergonzada por lo ocurrido aquella vez con el Abuelo, si tan solo no lo hubiera traído conmigo él no hubiera dicho esas cosas tan llanto de la chica se hizo más fuerte, he hizo que el moreno se acercara a la chica rodeándola con sus brazos y susurrándole en el oído.

_No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, tu solo nos fuiste a dar tu apoyo, tu no dijiste esas palabras, así que no quiero verte llorar por esto otra vez, estás de acuerdo concluyo este levantándole el mentón y secando sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa la cual al momento de verla en el rostro del moreno, la peli azul se la devolvió de igual manera.

Perdóname Tai, por no decirte la verdad, pero no quiero que te involucres más de lo necesario, te prometo que te protegeré del Abuelo, aunque el precio sea mi propia vida.

Mientras tanto los muchachos eran observados por cierto peli negro, que solo sonreía al ver que su hijo como pensaba el, estaba madurando.

_Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti, Taichi.

* * *

><p>_Oye Mimi a que no está guapo aquel chico de ahí preguntaba pícaramente la pelirroja.<p>

_Si pero tampoco es algo que mate el sueño no crees bufo la castaña.

_No el, ese castaño de ahí dijo la morena, apuntando al oji miel al ver el chico que indicaba su amiga, la hizo quedar en shock por un momento, las palabras no podían salir de su boca el solo recordarlo le hacía acelerar su corazón.

_ ¡Sora es el, al fin lo volví a ver! -Grito la oji miel.

_Entonces vamos a saludarlo, no debes ser maleducada Mimi dijo pícaramente la oji rubí. La castaña negó con la cabeza, pero no sirvió de nada ya que la morena la llevaba a rastras hacia su salvador.

_Con que ese es el muchacho que te salvo preciosura, no creo que debas ilusionarte tanto al verlo, ya que no durara mucho en esta ciudad, te metiste donde no debías muchacho…

* * *

><p>BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO LA LECTURA, ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS REWIEWS, FAVORITOS O ALERTAS ,ESPERO ME DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UNA CARITA FELIZ, LA VERDAD ES QUE QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN AL RESPECTO DE LA HISTORIA QUIZÁS USTEDES CREAN QUE HAY ALGO QUE MEJORAR Y SI ES ASÍ NO DUDEN EN HACÉRMELO SABER LA VERDAD ES QUE UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ES BIEN RECIBIDA YA QUE ASÍ MEJORARE LA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN UNA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, OFF KIRA YAGAMY<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS , PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA YA ME DISCULPARE CON USTEDES MIS MARAVILLOSOS LECTORES QUE SIN USTEDES ESTE AFICIONADO A LA ESCRITURA NO TENDRÍA MOTIVACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR,BUENO ANTES DE COMENZAR DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, VIVA EL MICHI XD, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Y bien Kari, ¿Aceptaras ir el viernes por la tarde al cine?

_Claro, pero si tu invitas ¿Las palomitas?-pregunto la castaña.

_Creo que no me queda otra opción- dijo entre risas el oji azul. Pero antes de continuar un grito los saco de la pequeña charla que mantenían.

_¡Eso no lo permitiré!

_Aquí va otra vez- dijeron al unísono ambos muchachos, soltando un suspiro.

_¡Takeru Takaichi, no permitiré que te interpongas en mi relación con Kari!- grito el moreno, haciendo que la castaña soltara una risita nerviosa ante tal comentario.

_De que relación hablas Davis, que yo recuerde no somos novios ni nada por estilo -dijo la oji rubí sin preocupación alguna.

_ Kari tú me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo ¿O ya lo olvidaste?- dijo el muchacho poniendo cara de cachorrito.

_Por favor Davis no mezcles las cosas, si yo te dije eso pero me refería a que te apoyaria siempre sin importar el resultado del examen o ya lo olvidaste, además nosotros somos mejores amigos, no podría verte como novio o algo así- concluyo la oji rubí regalándole una sonrisa tierna al castaño.

_Ja, te quedo claro Davis eres solo un amigo para mi Kari- dijo burlón el rubio a lo cual la castaña fulmino con la mirada.

_Eso también va para Tk, también te considero mi mejor amigo, que no me pueden dejar tranquila por un segundo sin que estén peleando por ser la novia de alguno- dijo la oji rubia ya asteada de la situación, mientras el rubio se ubicaba al costado del moreno con un aura deprimente, haciendo círculos en el suelo.

_Kari no nos quiere -murmuraban ambos muchachos, a lo cual la castaña comenzó a reír, para luego abrazar a ambos por la espalda.

_No se trata de eso, yo lo quiero mucho a ambos, saben sin ustedes aquí mi vida no tendría esa chispa que a ustedes les caracteriza y eso se los agradezco a ambos.

La mirada de ambos muchachos se iluminó ante las palabras de la castaña que por otra parte se enorgullecía del tipo de persona que era gracias a su hermano, ya que si el no la hubiera apoyado otra historia seria la que se contaría ahora.

_Bueno chicos porque no hacen las pases y Davis si te hace sentir mejor, ¿Porque no vienes al cine con nosotros, no sería lo mismo si tú no estás?- dijo la albina guiñándole el ojo al moreno.

_¿Están seguros de eso?- pregunto el castaño. Ambos asintieron haciendo que el moreno saltara en los brazos de ambos llorando como un niño pequeño, haciendo que ambos se tensaran ante lo emocional que podía llegar a ser el moreno. Pero todo siendo observado por cierto para de curiosos, que habían grabado toda la escena.

_Izzy, ¿Estás listo? - pregunto la peli morada.

_Si, ¿Y saldremos así como si nada?- pregunto dudoso el peli naranja.

_Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, cuando vas a entender que ser un periodista, es ser arriesgado, apasionado y sobre todo un caza noticias, ¿Que acaso no has aprendido nada conmigo en todo este tiempo? -gruño molesta la peli morada.

_Tienes razón somos unos caza noticias- grito el muchacho haciendo que se le iluminara la Mirada a muchacha.

_Ahora empieza a grabar esto se pondrá interesante- dijo la muchacha con malicia en su mirada, lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del muchacho.

_Y aquí estamos con el triángulo amoroso del momento, ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decir a su favor chicos?- concluyo la peli morada sin remordimiento alguno. Dejando a los tres muchachos incluyendo a Izzy en shock.

_Ella una damisela de la cual dos caballeros están dispuestos a entregar tu vida con tal de proteger su amor. Los otros por una parte tenemos a Davis un tonto impulsivo, que cada día grita su amor hacia su hermosa Kari y por otro lado tenemos a Takeru el sueño de muchas alumnas de la escuela, un chico gentil e inteligente, entonces Kari a quien de los elegirás o seguirán siendo el triángulo más popular de este colegio.

_Bueno yo, mira Yolei ahí esta Brad Pitt- dijo la castaña para luego tomar del cuello de la camisa a Davis y Tk que aún estaban shock y arrástralos lo más lejos posible de la peli morada.

_ ¿Dónde, donde? -repetía la Inoue con corazones en su mirada, pero sin éxito alguno,hasta que el peli naranja la saco de su ensoñación.

_Yolei, es obvio que él no se encuentra aquí, como siempre has vuelto a caer -bufo el muchacho haciendo que emanara un aura oscura desde la peli morada.

_Ya me las pagaras Kamiya.

_Mira Izzy, ahí esta Ken y Renata, vamos, ese si es un notición -dijo la peli morada,jalando del muchacho, para alcanzar a los aludidos.

_Y aquí vamos otra vez.

...

_Y supongo que tienes un montón de chicas a tu alrededor ¿O no primo?- dijo pícaramente la pel iazul haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara y tartamudeara por lo dicho por la muchacha.

_ cosas dices Akane- dijo el moreno desviando la mirada, ocultando su sonrojo de esta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la muchacha.

_Pues eso no es lo que me dijo Matt, pero bueno sino me quieres decir le puedo preguntar a mi tía Yuuko- dijo sin preocupación alguna, comentario el cual hizo que el moreno tragara duro, una cosa era Matt, pero su madre ella sí que era cosa seria.

_Bueno veras, si hay una chica- decía aun sonrojado el moreno. La conocí esta mañana,oscea más bien la salve de ser atropellada.

**FLASH BACK**.

_Mierda si no me apresuro llegare tarde y mi madre me matara.

**POV Taichi**.

_Mientras tanto seguía corriendo hasta dar la vuelta en la siguiente avenida, cuando la _

_Silueta de una chica me hizo perder la noción del tiempo, pero lo que me saco de mi _

_Ensoñación fue el hecho de que una camioneta arrollaría a esa hermosa chica y yo como _

_Taichi Kamiya no permitiría que eso ocurriera. Mi papa me dijo que si una chica estaba _

_En apuros que no dudara en socorrerla sin importar el costo aunque si ello dependiera mi _

_Vida, no sería tan malo morir en los brazos de una linda chica ¿No?._

**Fin POV Taichi**.

_Esa chica si no la detengo, mierda debo hacer algo.

_ ¡Ten más cuidado chiquilla, fíjate por donde caminas! ¡No seas tan descuidada! Estos chiquillos de ahora, definitivamente andan en las nubes.

_Te encuentras bien, debes tener más cuidado al cruzar la calle.

_¿Te hiciste daño, te duele algo?.

_No muchas gracias, por salvarme la vida, sino fuera por ti, no estaría aquí.

_Debo retirarme, espero tengas más cuidado desde ahora recuerda prestar atención al momento de cruzar la calle, toma tu celular.

**FIN FLASH BAC**K.

_Y no le preguntaste ¿Su nombre o le pediste su número de celular? -pregunto la muchacha, sin obtener alguna respuesta del moreno que solo negaba lo anterior.

_Bueno eso si me escondí detrás de unos árboles para ver si en realidad, se había hecho daño aunque lo único en lo que pude fijarme fue en ese cuerpo que tenía tan perfecto, esas piernas, además de esos, pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que la muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Ojos si esos hermosos ojos mieles- dijo nerviosamente cayendo una gotita de sudor por su cien, ya que si decía otra cosa su prima lo dejaría sin ser padre.

_Eres un pervertido, Taichi -grito la ojinegro haciendo que el moreno desfalleciera ante tal acusación, además de llevarse las miradas recriminatorias de otras chicas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos.

_No digas esa cosas Akane, además tú me preguntaste y yo te respondí lo más sincero posible - dijo el moreno haciendo un puchero por lo dicho por la peliazul.

_Sabes deberías buscarla, salir con ella, no creo que se niegue a salir con su caballero de brillante armadura, aunque debería tener cuidado ya que su salvador es un P.E.R.V.E.R.T.I.D.O.O - dijo pícaramente la ojinegro haciendo sonrojar más aun al moreno. Te imaginas la Tía Yuuko estaría encantada de tener este tipo de información.

_Akane, por favor ten piedad de mi -dijo el oji chocolate con una mirada de cachorrito, acto que basto para que su prima lo abrazara y susurrara unas palabras.

_No te preocupes, siempre serás mi primo pervertido favorito- concluyo entre risas. El moreno solo suspiro ya que sabía que sería un muy largo día.

_Con que estas con tu primo y su familia querida Akane...

...

_Muy bien alumnos, esto es todo por hoy, que lleguen bien a casa.

_Si maestra.

_Kari me dejas acompañarte hasta tu casa- dijeron al unísono ambos muchachos, a lo cual la castaña soltó unas risitas por lo sincronizado que eran sus amigos.

_Lo siento chicos, pero mi hermano vendrá a buscarme hoy- dijo la oji rubí. Pero si quieren me pueden acompañar hasta que él llegue.

_Entonces vámonos y no perdamos tiempo- dijo el moreno sacando a rastras a la castaña dejando a cierto rubio molesto por el actuar del chico.

_Estúpido Davis- gruño el rubio para luego seguir el paso de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto

_Y si lo encuentras ¿Que harás, Mimi?- pregunto la pelirroja.

_Bueno primero agradecerle por su ayuda, luego besarlo y llevármelo para mi casa, y ahí amarrarlo por ser tan sexy, no dejare que nadie más lo vea- decía entre risas la castaña. Pero que cosas dices, si te escucharan creerían que estás loca, y eso no es bueno para tu reputación, tu mente tiene demasiada imaginación.

_Bueno le agradecería y lo invitaría al lugar que él quisiera, bueno eso si lo vuelvo a encontrar -dijo serenamente la castaña, quedando en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la morena la saco de su tranquilidad.

_Oye Mimi a que no está guapo aquel chico de ahí-preguntaba pícaramente la pelirroja.

_Si pero tampoco es algo que mate el sueño no crees - bufo la castaña.

_No el, ese castaño de ahi -dijo la morena, apuntando al aludido. La oji miel al ver el chico que indicaba su amiga, la hizo quedar en shock por un momento, las palabras no podían salir de su boca el solo recordarlo le hacía acelerar su corazón.

_¡Sora es el, al fin lo volví a ver!-grito la oji miel.

_Entonces vamos a saludarlo, no debes ser maleducada Mimi-dijo pícaramente la oji rubí.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, pero no sirvió de nada ya que la morena la llevaba a rastras hacia su salvador.

_Hermano que bueno que viniste, y estas con una chica -dijo un poco molesta ante la presencia de la fémina, pero su rostro cambio al ver de quien se trataba en realidad.

_Pero no soy cualquier chica, ¿Cómo te encuentras Kari?-pregunto regalándole una sonrisa y luego envolverla en un abrazo maternal.

_Akane cuanto tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado mucho prima- decía dejando caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas las cuales la ojinegro seco enseguida.

_No debes llorar Kari, además no será la última vez que nos veamos.

_De que estas hablando, ¿Eso es cierto hermano? -pregunto dudosa ante las palabras de la peliazul. El moreno solo asintió para luego envolver a ambas muchachas en un cálido abrazo.

_Bien creo que tengo muchas cosas que contarte, que te parece si los tres vamos por un helado -pregunto la oji negro mirando a los castaños, pero desviando su mirada a cierta albina que se acercaba al muchacho, el solo hecho de verla sonrojada le hizo entender de cierta forma que era la muchacha que el salvo en la mañana.

_Bueno creo que será mejor, que nos vallamos Kari, tu hermano tiene asuntos que atender- concluyo la ojinegro dejando confundido al moreno por sus palabras.

_A que te refieres, con asuntos que, pero el muchacho no alcanzo a terminar cuando una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndolo girar y encontrarse con unos ojos mieles de los cuales no pudo despegar su mirada.

_Mimi tengo asuntos que atender, no hablamos al rato - dijo la pelirroja para luego escabullirse del lugar dejando a una Mimi embobada, al ver aquella mirada chocolate que le robaba el aire y le hacía entrar en un estado de ensoñación.

_¿Cómo te llamas, princesa? -pregunto un idiotizado moreno.

_Me llamo Mimi y ¿Tu cómo te llamas? -pregunto una embobada castaña.

_Taichi, oye te gustaría ir a tomar helado -dijo el moreno regalándole aquella sonrisa que le robaba los pensamientos a la castaña, está por su parte solo asintió y comenzó a caminar junto al moreno, sin zafarse del agarre de su brazo.

_Akane, ¿Que le sucede a mi hermano porque se va con Mimí? -pregunto la oji rubí.

_Mimi, ¿Conoces a esa chica?- pregunto dudosa la ojinegro.

_Claro que la conoce, ella es mi hermana -dijo el moreno, haciendo que la mirada se le iluminara a la peli azul.

_ ¿Tú eres Davis cierto? ¿Y tú debes Tk? -pregunto la ojinegro dejando boquiabiertos a los ya nombrados.

_Tu, tu eres una adivina - pregunto el moreno dejando a todos en shock ante su pregunta.

_No lo soy, solo que Kari ya me había comentado sobre ustedes, ya dejen de ser raros y vamos los 4 por un helado, ¿Les parece? - dijo esto con una mirada llena de ilusión sobre Davis a lo cual Kari solo suspiro, ya que sabía que su prima algo se traía entre manos.

Mientras tanto...

_Por cierto no te había dado las gracias por lo esta mañana, sino hubiera sido por ti, no estaríamos conversando en este momento y la historia seria otra - dijo la castaña bajando la mirada.

_Hey, no fue nada yo solo pasaba por ahí y no te pongas triste, las chicas lindas como tú no deben estarlo- dijo el moreno para luego tomar de la barbilla a la oji miel y darle un suave beso en la mejilla, dejando a la chica sonrojada y avergonzada por la acción del moreno.

_ ¿Y eso por qué fue? -pregunto la castaña mirando el sonrojo que tenía el muchacho en sus mejillas.

_Pues no lose solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo- dijo el castaño sin quitar su mirada chocolate de aquellos ojos mieles, que eran como imanes que lo atraían a perderse en esa mirada sincera y pura.

_Sabes me gustaría saber más de ti -repitieron ambos al unísono, haciendo que soltaran unas risitas por lo ocurrido.

_Te puedo decir algo, esta vez fue la castaña la que hablo. Eres muy lindo-dijo está haciendo que el sonrojo en el moreno creciera, haciéndose una competencia del cual estaba más rojo.

_Gracias, lo mismo puedo decir de ti, eres muy hermosa - dijo el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa perfecta la cual hizo que el corazón de la castaña se acelerara más de lo normal. Todo era perfecto eran solo ellos dos admirándose y sonrojándose a cada palabra o acto que hacían, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando una voz los saco de aquella ensoñación en la que ambos se encontraban absueltos.

_Señorita Mimí, ya es hora de irse a casa, sino su padre se molestara- gritaba el mayordomo de esta.

_Patrick en que momento me siguió, mierda y justo en el mejor momento -maldecía internamente la castaña.

_ ¿Y quién es él? -pregunto el moreno.

_Él es mi mayordomo, lo siento debo irme -dijo la castaña bajando la mirada nuevamente y alejándose del moreno, pero sin éxito ya que el castaño la tomo de la mano y levanto su barbilla.

_No creas que te dejare ir tan fácilmente, no permitiré que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, es más quiero que se la primera de muchas más -dijo el moreno mirando fijamente a la castaña para luego envolverla en un cálido abrazo y volverle a besar la mejilla aunque un poco más cerca de aquellos suaves labios.

_Recién nos estamos conociendo y veo que eres un impulsivo y obstinado y sabes eso me gusta y más sabiendo que eres tu -concluyo la castaña para luego sacar un lápiz y tomar la mano del moreno y escribir en esta.

_Ahora estaremos más conectados, estaré esperando tu mensaje, y gracias nuevamente por lo de hoy, hasta pronto Taichi. Diciendo esto la castaña se perdió de la vista del moreno, dejando aun Tai sonrojado y sorprendido ante lo ocurrido con su castaña.

_Hasta pronto, Princesa...

...

__Señor, le tengo noticias importantes._

__Ya te encargaste ¿Del mocoso?_

__La verdad señor, creo que tendremos un mejor uso para él, ¿A que no sabe que esta enredado con la hija de los Tachikawa?_

__Mmm, con que con los Tachikawa._

__Ven a mi oficina, cambio de planes, esta vez mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro._

__Como usted diga señor._

__Hasta que haces las cosas bien mocoso... _

...

_ ¿Porque haces esto?

_No juegues con mis sentimientos.

_Jamás haría tal cosa, Princesa.

_La verdad es que yo también...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FELIZ 2015 MIS FIELES SEGUIDORES ESPERO SEA UN AÑO LLENO DE BENDICIONES Y LINDOS MOMENTOS, AHORA GUARDEN LAS ANTORCHAS Y TODO TIPO DE ARMAS, YA QUE HE VUELTO A ACTUALIZAR, LA VERDAD ES QUE MI TRABAJO ME ODIA PORQUE NO ME DEJABA TIEMPO PARA NADA A EXCEPCIÓN DE UN ONE-SHOT LLAMADO "UNA SORPRESA DE AÑO NUEVO" QUE SUBÍ Y ESPERO HAYAN LEÍDO Y SINO LOS INVITO A LEERLO Y OPINEN QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ADEMAS DE QUE ES UN MICHI, COMO NO DARLE EN EL GUSTO A MIS SEGUIDORES XD, BUENO AHORA QUE YA PASO ESE TIEMPO DE EXCESO EN MI TRABAJO AHORA PODRE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO PARA QUE NO PIENSEN QUE ME HE OLVIDADO DE USTEDES PORQUE LA VERDAD NUNCA LO HARÍA YA QUE SON MI INSPIRACIÓN Y A LOS QUE LES DEBO CUMPLIR HASTA EL FINAL DEL PROYECTO, HABLANDO DE OTRA COSA YA TODOS SABEN MAS O MENOS LA TRAMA DE DIGIMON TRI POR SUPUESTO HABRÁ SORATO,TAKARI, PERO AUN NO SE SABE BIEN QUE PASARA CON TAI, YA QUE HAY RUMORES QUE DICEN QUE EN ESTA TEMPORADA A TAI LE PONDRÁN UNA PAREJA ENTONCES ESO NOS HACE SOÑAR CON LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE AL FIN HAYA MICHI EN ESTA HISTORIA EL SOLO IMAGINÁRMELO ME HACE FELIZ COMO UNA LOMBRIZ XD, BUENO ADEMAS DE LOS DISEÑOS DE LA IMAGEN DONDE SALEN LOS MUCHACHOS EN EL AIRE DEJA MUCHO QUE DESEAR YO HUBIERA ESPERADO MAS NOSE USTEDES QUE ES LO QUE OPINAN AL RESPECTO, HAGANMELO SABER,BUENO LOS DEJO POR ESTA VEZ CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN UNA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN ESTE PROYECTO Y NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO POR SI ME QUIEREN MATAR O FELICITAR ESO LO DECIDEN, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO KIRA YAGAMY... <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS , ESPERO ESTÉN DE MARAVILLA, BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y UNA SORPRESA ESPERO SE SORPRENDAN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>kitsuyi18 - kuroganekrad - Rokudosatoshi - Tsuki-no-Haruka - Abaddon monserrat tempest - Nico2883 - Nemuru3003 - Alex-white19 - LeCielVAN - Lobo011 - Prietar - Tirazul - Yellowlinx.<strong>_

_** CHICOS ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A USTEDES Y TAMBIEN A TODAS LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA , YA QUE SIN USTEDES ESTO NO SERIA POSIBLE.**_

**BUENO ANTES DE COMENZAR DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, VIVA EL MICHI XD, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por lo de esta mañana<em>. **:'( ****✓✓ -Mimi.**

_Ya te lo dije no fue nada, no quiero que estés triste_. **: D ****✓✓-Taichi.**

_Sabes me agrado, haberte encontrado esta tarde, espero nos podamos conocer mejor y sin interrupciones_. **-_- ****✓✓ -Mimi.**

_Lo mismo digo, de no ser interrumpidos, no me habría hecho responsable por lo que hubiera pasado_. **3:-) ****✓✓ -Taichi.**

_No digas esas cosas, haces que me sonroje. Aunque por otra parte me hubiera gustado saber de lo habrías sido capaz_. **: 3 ****✓✓ -Mimi.**

_Eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, no te preocupes. Recuerda que no te alejaras de mí tan fácilmente_. **;) ****✓✓ -Taichi.**

_Eso ya lo veremos romeo_. **: P ****✓✓-Mimi.**

_Tenlo por seguro, princesa _**^o^ ****✓✓ -Taichi.**

_Espero nos veamos en una próxima ocasión_. **: P ****✓✓ -Mimi**.

_¿Que ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto?_ **T.T ****✓✓ -Taichi.**

_Lo siento pero mi padre necesita que valla a hablar con él y conociéndolo sé que tardare un rato**. **_**: / ****✓✓ -Mimi.**

_Oye que te parece si mañana paso por ti, después de clases. Ya sabes podríamos ir a dar un paseo o lo que sea_ **:) ****✓✓ -Taichi.**

_Lo siento pero tengo planes, sabes estoy conociendo a un chico increíble y no me gustaría dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Además de que si no fuera por él, no estaría conversando contigo_. **3:-) ****✓✓ -Mim**i.

_Entonces creo que ese chico es muy afortunado, sabes cuándo lo veas dale mis saludos por haber encontrado a una chica tan hermosa como tú. _ **;-) ****✓✓ -Taichi.**

_Por supuesto que les daré tus saludos, entonces después de la escuela en el parque que está cerca del lago, no quiero que nos vuelvan a interrumpir otra vez_. **:D ****✓✓ -Mimi.**

_Ten por seguro que no lo harán, hasta mañana. Dulces sueños princesa ya que los míos serán robados por cierta persona_. **:'( ****✓✓-Taichi.**

_Espero que eso no ocurra, ya que no quiero sentirme culpable. Buenas noches y gracias nuevamente_. **:)** ** -Mimi.**

_Si eso pasa tendrás que pagar las consecuencias_ **3:-) ****✓✓ -Taichi.**

**POV TAICHI.**

**_Papa será que estoy en lo correcto, sé que recién nos estamos conociendo pero siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Además de que cuando estoy con ella siento mi corazón cálido y tranquilo, olvidando todos nuestros problemas. Acaso este es el comienzo de algo especial para mí, ¿Sera que al fin estoy encontrando la felicidad? o ¿Solo es una jugarreta del destino? Aunque me gustaría que nada de esto terminara._**

**_Sé que puede sonar egoísta lo que voy a decir pero creo que me hubiera gustado tener una mejor vida. No me refiero a tener lujos o algo parecido, pero el solo hecho de que Mama y yo tengamos que trabajar casi todos los días, a veces creo que nos pasa la cuenta. _**

**_Sabes a veces me gustaría tirar la toalla y terminar con todo de una buena vez, pero al recordar a Mama y Kari consigo fuerza para pararme y continuar. Tal vez Mama no lo ha notado pero me he dado cuenta que está más cansada de lo normal, hay veces en la noche que he ido a despedirme y la encuentro llorando con una foto tuya en sus manos. No sabes cómo se me parte el corazón verla así, pero qué más puedo hacer, creo que es la única forma de que ese dolor que guarda salga de su corazón. Por eso te digo que nunca me rendiré. Papa me haces mucha falta, pero no te defraudare te lo prometo._**

**FIN POV TAICHI.**

-¿Está todo bien, Tai? –pregunto la peli azul entrando a la habitación del moreno.

-Akane, pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero Kari me pidió que me quedara por esta noche, dice que tiene muchas cosas que contarme, entonces como veras no pude negarme.

-Ya veo, y si no te preocupes estoy bien. Es solo que pensaba en Papá.-dijo el moreno fijando su mirada en el techo.

-No te preocupes Tai, sabes después de todo lo ocurrido tú me has demostrado que eres una persona de las que está dispuesto a sacrificar hasta su felicidad, con tal de que los suyos estén bien.

-Sabes mi felicidad siempre serán kari y Mama, ellas son las que me dan la fuerza necesaria para seguir, sin ellas yo no sabría que hacer, ellas son mi luz.

-Lose, ¿pero no te has preguntado por tu otra felicidad?-pregunto la oji negro.

-A que te refieres, Akane. -pregunto el moreno fijando la mirada en la peli azul.

-Me refiero al amor pero no el amor familiar, sino al amor por esa persona especial. Yo sé que no has tenido una vida fácil pero creo que no deberías cerrarte a la posibilidad de encontrar a tu otro yo.-insistió la muchacha mirando pícaramente al moreno.

-Bueno yo.- tartamudeo el oji chocolate ante la insistencia de la peli azul.

-Vamos estamos en confianza, no hay nada que temer.-dijo la albina regalándole una sonrisa.

-Recuerdas la chica de esta mañana.-dijo el moreno desviando su mirada.

-Sí que hay con ella.-pregunto curiosa la oji negro.

-Después que nos apartamos de ti y los demás llegamos a un parque.

-No me digas que tú y ella, ya se besaron. ¡Dios mío pero que rápido son las relaciones en este mundo, que acaso no se podían esperar!-grito la peli azul mirando pícaramente al moreno.

-Pero que cosas dices, yo aún no la he besado no pongas palabras en mi boca Akane.-negó el oji chocolate, sin poder evitar que el rojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-Y entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas?

-La verdad es que tengo miedo.-dijo el moreno esta vez mirando fijamente a la peli azul.

-Miedo Tai, ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Taichi Yagamy que yo conozco? ¿Porque deberías tener miedo? -pregunto la ojinegro alzando una ceja.

-Tengo miedo de seguir a mi corazón y que luego esa sensación de calidez y tranquilidad desaparezca. No quiero sufrir una decepción.-dijo el moreno bajando la mirada.

-Ah ya veo, pues te puedo decir algo, yo ya sabía que te sentías atraído por esa chica. Te conozco muy bien primito. Además de que soy una chica.-dijo la peli azul envolviendo en un abrazo al chico.

-¿Tan predecible soy?-pregunto dudoso el moreno.

-No es que seas predecible Tai, te conozco de toda la vida. Hemos estado en momentos alegres como también en algunos tristes. Pero sabes lo que más me gusta de ti.

-No, ¿Qué es?

-Tu Valor. Sabes me siento orgullosa de que seas mi primo, me encanta la forma en la que le doblas la mano al destino. Además de que siempre luches por tu familia y tus amigos. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Cuándo lucharas por ti?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Akane?

-Me refiero a que cuando lucharas por encontrar ¿Tu felicidad? Tal vez no soy la más indicada para darte este tipo de consejos pero si te puedo decir esto. Nunca sabrás lo que te provoca ese miedo, hasta que lo enfrentes y ahí en ese momento, recién te darás cuenta a lo que en realidad le tienes miedo. No importa el resultado, sé que saldrás adelante, vamos enfrentalo y luego veras el resultado. Y recuerda una cosa, muchas veces nos caeremos, pero siempre nos podremos levantar, ya que lo último que nos pueden doblegar es nuestra voluntad.-concluyo la peli azul besando la mejilla del moreno.

-Gracias, Akane. Te prometo que lo haré.- dijo el oji chocolate regalándole una sonrisa.

-Bien ese es el Tai que conozco. ¿Ahora que te parece si practicamos un poco?.

-¿Practicar?, ¿Qué quieres practicar?-pregunto dudoso el moreno alzando una ceja.

-Practicar como le pedirás a Mimi que sea tu novia.-dijo la peli azul con una mirada triunfadora.

-¡Pero de que estas hablando! ¡Recién nos estamos conociendo, aun no puedo pedirle eso!-grito el oji chocolate, resbalándose de la cama ante la petición de la muchacha.

-No te preocupes primito, cuando se trata de noviazgos déjaselo a la mejor.-dijo la ojinegro palmando la espalda del moreno.

-¿De qué hablas, Akane?-pregunto el moreno con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-De esto escucha, debes decírselo de esta manera.

-Mimi, ya no puedo seguir guardando este sentimiento en mi corazón. Yo te amo.-dijo la albina con su mano en su pecho.

-Entonces ella te preguntara.- ¿Porque dices eso?-. Típico de las chicas así que no te asustes.

-Y tú le dirás. -Porque yo te amo-.

-Entonces ella te dirá.-Por favor no juegues con mis sentimientos-. Dios mío estas chicas son tan predecibles. -dijo la peli azul tocándose la frente.

-Y ahí entras tú y la derrites con tus palabras.-Jamás haría tal cosa, Princesa-. A ese paso ya debería estar ahorcándote como una loca.-dijo la oji negro palmando el hombro del moreno.

-Y entonces en ese momento ella te responderá.-La verdad es que yo también, te amo-. Y luego saltara a tus brazos y se besaran, dios mío Tai espero te comportes.-regaño la peli azul al castaño.

-Ves soy la mejor, no hay comparación alguna.

-Akane, das miedo.-dijo el moreno ya nervioso ante los actos de su prima.

-Ya no seas gallina y practiquemos.-pidió la oji negro tomando las manos del moreno y haciendo un puchero.

-Qué te parece si mejor ¿Vamos por un café?

-Está bien, pero no creas que te salvaras.

-De acuerdo, pero vamos.

-Solo espera cuando sea la boda dios mío, creo que ya alucino.

-Akane.

-Solo bromeaba, no te lo tomes tan enserio.

* * *

><p>-Que sucede Papa, de que me querías hablar. -pregunto la castaña al cerrar la puerta del despacho.<p>

-Adelante hija toma asiento.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?-pegunto la castaña tomando asiento frente a su padre.

-La verdad Mimi, es que me dejo muy preocupado tu actitud esta tarde. -dijo el pelinegro entrelazando sus manos.

-A que te refieres, no te entiendo.

-Hija ya sé que eres grande y estas en edad de buscar otros horizontes.

-¿Otros horizontes a que te refieres papa? -pregunto dudosamente la oji miel.

-Que estas en busca de chicos y todo eso.

-Pero yo no estoy en busca de chicos, ¿Quién te dijo eso?-dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Patrick, me comento que no estabas en la entrada del colegio.

-Bueno yo, la verdad es que él es un amigo y decidimos ir a dar un paseo. ¡¿Qué hay de malo con eso?!-dijo la oji miel fulminando con la mirada al peli negro.

-Bueno eso es lo que dices tú, pero Patrick me comento otra situación.

-¡Y si ya sabes para que me preguntas! ¡Sabes me tienes harta porque no me dejas vivir mi vida en paz, tengo 17 años y aún me tratas como una bebe! ¡Y entiéndelo ya no lo soy, ya casi soy una mujer!, ¡¿Que acaso es tan difícil entenderlo?!-grito una asteada castaña.

-¡Primero que nada no me subas la voz que yo soy tu padre!, ¡Y segundo entiéndelo tu estas comprometida no lo olvides! ya que ese compromiso es el futuro para nuestra familia.

-Y vas a seguir con eso. ¿Que acaso no te importa mi felicidad?

-Si te lo recordare todas las veces que sean necesarias, entiéndelo es por el bien de la fortuna de nuestra familia, esa debe ser tu felicidad, no lo olvides.

-¡Mi felicidad, ¿estás seguro?! Mejor dicho es tu felicidad a mí no me interesa el dinero, los lujos, los viajes, lo que me importa es mi propia felicidad y eso va más allá del dinero. Sabes a veces me hubiera gustado ser pobre y no tener tantas riquezas, ya que mira en lo que convierte a las personas.

-A que te refieres ¿Con que las convierte, Mimi?

-Me refiero a ti Papa. Mírate eres un hombre frió y calculador que lo único que le interesa es el dinero y el destruir a todos los que se opongan a su paso.

-No me faltes el respeto. Soy tu padre.

-Me da pena ser hija de una persona como tú. Quizás en otra vida hubiera tenido un mejor padre.-dijo la albina dirigiendo una mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia el pelinegro.

-Me arte de tus insultos. ¡Ahora vete a tu cuarto!

-No te preocupes, que no tenía la intención de quedarme conversando contigo. ¡Te odio!-concluyo la castaña abandonando el estudio. Sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de aquellos orbes mieles,

**POV MIMI.**

**_Papa, porque me obligas a casarme con alguien que no quiero ni conozco. Porque no me dejas vivir mi felicidad, que acaso no te importa el futuro de tus hijos. Si no fuera por Davis ya me habría ido de esta casa pero le prometí a mi mama que lo cuidaría sin importar lo que sucediera, tal vez podría llevarlo conmigo a cualquier otro lugar pero, sé que aquí él está a salvo._**

**_Mama por favor dame las fuerzas para continuar, sé que si estuvieras aquí mi papa no nos trataría de esta forma. Aunque por otro lado me hubiera gustado tomar tu lugar y que tú estuvieras con Davis protegiéndolo y criándolo. Tal vez el destino fue egoísta con nosotros quitándote de nuestras vidas, pero sé que tu estas orgullosa de lo bien que he criado a mi hermano. Solo espero que no sea como mi padre, ya que él se merece algo mejor y yo seré quien se lo dé._**

**FIN POV MIMI.**

-Mmm, hermana está todo bien.-pregunto el moreno medio dormido.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo vine a asegurarme que estuvieras dormido.

-Hermana, sabes me alegro mucho de tenerte a mi lado. Con la muerte de Mama tú ahora te has convertido como mi segunda Mama, gracias por cuidarme.

-Davis yo.-dijo la castaña dejando caer unas lágrimas de sus orbes mieles.

-Por favor no estés triste. A mama no le gustaría que lo estuvieras.-dijo el moreno acariciando el rostro de la oji miel.

-Tienes razón, debo ser fuerte. Nos mereces un futuro mejor y te prometo que lo conseguiré.

-Hermana tu también deberías pensar en tu felicidad.

-De que hablas Davis.-pregunto la castaña.

-Recuerdas el chico de esta tarde. Bueno yo sé quién es él.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si es el hermano mayor de mi amiga Kari, ¿La recuerdas?

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo, ella es una muy buena amiga tuya.

-La verdad ellos no tienen la misma situación que nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Davis? -Pregunto la oji miel alzando una ceja.

-Primero debes prometerme algo.

-Claro que es lo que quiere mi hermanito consentido.

-Que si tú te sientes feliz junto al lado de Tai, no lo dejes ir. Ademas de que no te dejes llevar por los clasismos como papa. Sabes ellos han tenido una vida difícil y no me gustaría que Kari estuviera triste porque le rompiste la ilusión a su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir con romper su ilusión? Ademas yo no soy como mi padre y lo sabes.

-Te diré lo que Kari me comento.

-Claro, adelante.

-Me dijo que la mirada que tenía su hermano puesta en ti, no era la misma cuando miraba a otras chicas.

-No me digas que es un don juan.-bufo molesta.

-Como si tuviera el tiempo de hacerlo.-rio el moreno.

-Ja, yo creo que el todo un don juan, quizás a cuantas chicas tiene en sus redes- dijo la castaña desviando la mirada.

-No seas terca, además de ser así no te hubieras estado whattsapeando con él o me equivoco.-dijo el muchacho mirándola pícaramente.

-¿No me digas que me estabas espiando? -pregunto la oji miel fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Te equivocas, si solo no hubieras gritado cada palabra que el té escribía, tal vez no sabría que le diste tu número.

-Que vergüenza, dios mío no puedo creer que me escucharas, espero olvides todo lo que dije- dijo la muchacha con un color rosáceo en sus mejillas.

-No puedo olvidarlo ya que eso te hace feliz y si lo estas yo también lo estaré.-dijo el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Te quiero hermanito y gracias por preocuparte por mi felicidad.- dijo la castaña rodeando el cuello de este en un cálido abrazo.

-Entonces puedo continuar. -pregunto el moreno suspirando ante la actitud de la castaña.

-Adelante, continua.

-Esa mirada que puso en ti era de felicidad y eso le alegro mucho a Kari. A decir verdad ella hace mucho que no veía ese brillo en los ojos de su hermano y lo mismo digo para ti hermanita.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo te puedo decir, que me haría muy feliz que compartieras tu felicidad con alguien y si no es con Tai, me gustaría que fueran buenos amigos. Sabes su vida ha sido difícil pero incluso así él ha dejado todo por sacar a su hermana y su Mama adelante.

-No me digas que solo trabaja ¿ y sus estudios?.

-Te equivocas él trabaja con su madre por las mañanas, luego por las tardes trabaja en dos lugares más y por las noches estudia. Los sábados por la tarde ya que no le toca trabajar le enseña a jugar fútbol a unos niños en una comunidad de bajos recursos. Y los domingos los pasa todo el día junto a su Mama y Kari ya que es el único día que pueden estar juntos los tres.

-Y qué hay de su padre, ¿Acaso los abandono?-pregunto la castaña apretando sus puños.

-Lamentablemente el enfermo y por no tener los medios para costear la enfermedad el murió.- concluyo el moreno bajando la mirada.

-Maldita sea quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido antes la historia seria otra, quizás le habríamos podido ayudar de alguna manera, mierda. -maldecía por lo bajo la oji miel.

-No mires al pasado Mimi, ya que no se puede hacer nada. Ahora debes ver el futuro y si tú con el tiempo decides que él es tu felicidad, yo te apoyare en lo que sea necesario.

-Tienes razón, ahora hay que mirar hacia adelante. Eso haré desde ahora no me importa si papa está en desacuerdo, ahora veré por nosotros dos hermanito.

-Te quiero hermana.

-Y yo a ti Davis.

* * *

><p>-Y bien como van las cosas, aunque por tu rostro debo deducir que todo va de maravilla o ¿Me equivoco? -pregunto pícaramente la pelirroja.<p>

-Bien que te puedo decir va todo de maravilla, él es maravilloso, amiga lo puedes creer. -dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho que estés de maravilla amiga, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. -dijo la morena devolviéndole el gesto a la oji miel.

-Y como van las cosas con ese chico, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?.

-Matt.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con él? Más le vale que te esté tratando bien, sino lo hace no dudare el patearle el trasero.

-Vamos Mimi él no es un mal chico y lo sabes. -dijo la morena palmeando el hombro de la oji miel.

-Sora no puedo creer que ya son casi dos meses, desde que nos conocimos con Tai.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No lo crees? Además de que tu cumpleaños ya está casi encima.

-Sí, tienes razón, solo espero que salga todo bien.

-Pues yo creo que saldrá todo de maravilla. ¿Supongo que ya lo invitaste no?.

-Que no te quepa duda, él fue el segundo después de ti por supuesto.

-Y que te dijo. -pregunto una entusiasmada pelirroja.

-Que si iría, pero primero me dijo que tenía que ir a verlo a su trabajo.

-¿A su trabajo? ¿Y eso porque?

-Más que nada es por ti. Él está agradecido de que nos ayudaras a escabullirme de mi papa y que por eso quería que fuéramos a la sandwicheria a comer por agradecimiento hacia a ti.

-Me hablas enserio Mimi, pero por supuesto que iré. No puedo rechazar tal invitación y menos de alguien que vela por la felicidad de mi amiga.

-Aunque estoy un poco preocupada. -dijo la oji miel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Preocupada tú? ¿Y eso a que se debe? -pregunto la morena alzando una ceja.

-Pues creo que alguien nos está siguiendo de cerca, me puedes llamar paranoica pero estoy segura de que hay alguien tras nosotras.

-Te diré que no estás loca, la verdad es que yo también lo he notado y por lo mismo no quise decirte para no preocuparte. Pero debes estar tranquila tal vez es algún paparazzi o tal vez es Yolei e Izzy tratando de sacar alguna primicia.

-Definitivamente esos dos no se cansan nunca verdad.-concluyo la castaña soltando un suspiro.

-Entonces después de clases iremos por mi premio ¿Verdad?.-pregunto la morena.

-Si no vamos, Tai se molestara y creerá que no te lo dije y me terminara torturando.

-Aja con que torturando, ¿Y a qué tipo de torturas de somete Tai? -pregunto pícaramente la pelirroja.

-Eso no es de incumbencia no seas entrometida Sora. -dijo la oji miel cubriéndose el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Bueno tú lo dijiste, yo solo pregunte. -concluyo la morena haciendo un puchero.

-Apresurémonos antes que nos dejen fuera del salón, después me haces tus reclamos infantiles, pequeña Takenouchi.

-No son reclamos infantiles, pero no te salvaras de mis preguntas ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo que tú digas, ahora corre.-concluyo la albina tomando del brazo a la pelirroja y perdiéndose en los pasillos del colegio. Pero siendo seguida por la presencia de cierto muchacho, el cual está muy cerca de interrumpir en su vida.

-Con que a la sandwicheria eh, creo que al fin conoceré a ese pobretón que te quiere alejar de mi preciosura.

* * *

><p>BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO, COMO SE DIERON CUENTA EL POBRE DE TAI ESTA UN POCO CONFUNDIDO RESPECTO A SU SITUACIÓN CON MIMI , AUNQUE MIMI TAMPOCO LO ESTA PASANDO MUY BIEN POR SU LADO. Y POR OTRO LADO ESA LOKILLA DE AKANE DE VERDAD ELLA NO PARECE TENER LIMITES XD POBRE DE TAI PRIMERO LO ACONSEJA LUEGO LO REGAÑA Y DESPUÉS DIOS YA SE LO IMAGINA CASÁ MAL NO TENGO UNA PRIMA COMO ELLA, ESPERO USTEDES TAMBIÉN SEAN LA EXCEPCIÓN . BUENO CHICOS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO ESPERARE SUS REWIEWS CON ANSIAS POR SUPUESTO TAMBIÉN SUS FAVORITOS O ALERTAS , GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN UNA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, OFF KIRA YAGAMY<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS , SI ESTOY AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE Y COMO LES DIJE EN CAPITULO ANTERIOR HABÍA UNA SORPRESA Y ES QUE ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN ERA CON CAPITULO DOBLE SI SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES YA QUE ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACIÓN NO DUDE EN APROVECHARLA.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>kitsuyi18 - kuroganekrad - Rokudosatoshi - Tsuki-no-Haruka - Abaddon monserrat tempest - Nico2883 - Nemuru3003 - Alex-white19 - LeCielVAN - Lobo011 - Prietar - Tirazul - Yellowlinx.<strong>_

_** CHICOS ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN NUEVAMENTE VA DEDICADO A USTEDES Y TAMBIÉN A TODAS LOS LECTORES ANÓNIMOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA , YA QUE SIN USTEDES ESTO NO SERIA POSIBLE.**_

**BUENO ANTES DE COMENZAR DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, VIVA EL MICHI XD, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

* * *

><p>-Y bien cómo van los planes, ¿Has estado siguiendo a mi hija como te lo pedí?-pregunto el pelinegro mirando por la ventana de su oficina.<p>

-Por supuesto señor, todo va como lo hemos acordado.

-¿Y has averiguado algo sobre ese muchacho?

-La verdad es que me impresione un poco al saber su procedencia.

-¿Así y a que se debe tu impresión?-pregunto Tachikawa alzando una ceja.

-Él es el nieto de Vasco Yagamy.-dijo el muchacho tronándose los dedos.

-No me digas ¿Que es el hijo de Susumu Yagamy?

-Si, además de que su hermana estudia en este colegio. La muchacha se llama Kari Yagamy y es la mejor amiga de su hijo Davis.

-Con que mejor amiga de mi hijo eh, esta será la moneda de cambio para vengarme del viejo.-dijo el pelinegro. Fijando su mirada en el muchacho.

-¿A qué se refiere señor?- pregunto el rubio. Mostrándose confuso ante las palabras del mayor.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora solo preocúpate de que mi hija este lejos del nieto de Yagamy.-dijo el pelinegro alzando la voz.

-Sobre eso no se preocupe, ya tengo algo entre manos.

-Recuerda que si todo sale bien, la mano de mi hija te será correspondida. Además de una parte de mi fortuna. Y no olvides que con esto podrás sacar a tu hermano de esa pocilga asquerosa donde está metido.

-Lose señor no se preocupe no le fallare. Y sobre el nieto del viejo, déjemelo a mi yo me encargare de ponerlo en su lugar.-dijo el oji azul apretando los puños.

-Trata de ser discreto, no quiero que sepan que estas involucrado con el director de tu colegio. ¿Te quedo claro?

-No se preocupe seré aún más discreto de lo que soy en este momento.

-No podría esperar menos de ti. Ahora sigue con tu rutina recuerda que cualquier información que tengas debes hacérmela saber.

-Que no le quepa la menor duda.-dijo el rubio asintiendo ante las palabras del Tachikawa,

-Taichi Yagamy, te metiste con la persona menos indicada. Y no te preocupes mocoso que tu abuelo se ira a la tumba junto contigo y tu padre.

* * *

><p>-Y bien que te parece ¿Esta delicioso no?-Pregunto el moreno a la pelirroja. Esta asintió.<p>

-Esta riquísimo, no sé cómo jamás había probado una cosa como esta. ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

-Ese es un Chacarero.-contesto el moreno regalándole una sonrisa.

-Dios mío Mimi eres una egoísta al no haberme traído antes.-dijo la Takenouchi, haciendo un puchero.

-Pero que cosas dices Sora, se supone que vinimos porque Tai me lo pidió. Además no vengo siempre.-dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno a excepción de los miércoles y los viernes, pero el resto del tiempo pasa aquí disfrutando de algún sándwich o un batido, y aun así no ha subido un gramo. Puedes creerlo.-dijo el moreno con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Que es lo que acabas de decir Taichi Yagamy, ¿Me estas llamando gorda?- dijo la castaña alzando una ceja.

-Pero que cosas dices yo no he dicho que estas gorda, solo dije que no has subido un gramo con todo lo que comes, pero no te he llamado gorda.-dijo el moreno quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

-Ahora me estas llamando glotona.-dijo la castaña con una venita en la frente.

-Que no, te estas equivocando yo solo le comentaba a Sora que te mantienes perfecta, a pesar de que comes mucho, pero no te he dicho que seas un glotona.-dijo el moreno negando con las manos.

-Y vas a seguir eh, que agallas tienes Yagamy.-dijo la castaña rodeada de una aura maligna.

-Definitivamente ese rostro no te depara nada bueno Tai.-dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de comer.

-Mimi sabes que era una broma solo estaba jugando para ver tu reacción. Pero como ves ya termino el juego que te parece si te traigo uno de esos batidos de fresa que te encantan tanto.-concluyo el moreno un poco nervioso ante la reacción de la oji miel.

-Primero me dices gorda, luego me llamas glotona y ahora me ofreces un batido de fresas, no creas que te saldrás tuya Yagamy.-dijo la oji miel alzando la voz.

-Bueno yo.

-Basta Mimi no hagas tanto escándalo por algo tan pequeño.-dijo secamente la pelirroja, dejando boquiabierto al moreno.

-Me estás diciendo que estoy armando un escándalo por algo tan pequeño.-dijo la castaña fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja.

-Sí, ambas sabemos que eres una glotona y que te encanta la comida. Así que no me sorprende que Tai piense eso de ti, ya que vienes siempre a escondidas de tu quedísima amiga.-concluyo la oji rubí cruzándose de brazos.

-Sora eso no debes decirlo enfrente de Tai. Que pensara de mí ahora.-dijo la castaña con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pues pensara que esta será la mejor forma de consentirte a ti y tu gran amiga que soy yo, ves así todos seremos felices.

-Ja no seas graciosa, ¿Cómo es eso que seremos todos felices?-pregunto la castaña.

-A Mimi piensas en pequeño, no ves que si venimos todos los días comeré todo lo que quiera. ¿Acaso no puedes pensar en el bienestar de tu mejor amiga por un segundo?-pregunto la morena frunciendo el ceño.

-De verdad no tienes vergüenza alguna. Eres una glotona, sin remedio.

-Pues a mí no me avergüenza decirlo como a otras.

-Así, pues tu amiguita glotona no dejara que cierta persona se coma este sándwich.-dijo la castaña para luego quitarle de las manos el sándwich a la morena.

-¡Hey ese era mío!-grito la morena haciendo un puchero.

-Pero ahora es mío y no te lo devolveré.

-Chicas, no se peleen puedo traerles otro.-dijo el moreno tratando de bajarle el perfil a aquella pelea infantil.

-¡Yo quiero 3!-dijo la Tachikawa.

-¿3? ¿Que acaso eres una novata? entonces yo quiero 4.-dijo la Takenouchi mirando retadoramente a la castaña.

-Así, entonces yo quiero 5.-dijo la oji miel.

-No me ganaras tan fácilmente Tachikawa.

-Eso tendré que verlo Takenouchi.

-Chicas por favor, guarden la calma.-decía el moreno sin éxito alguno.

-¡No quiero esos sándwiches ahora!-gritaron ambas chicas al unísono.

-Definitivamente esta será una tarde muy larga.-concluyo el moreno soltando un suspiro.

* * *

><p>-Cuál es tu reporte, ¿Supongo me tienes buenas noticias no es así?- pregunto el Yagamy mayor.<p>

-Don Vasco, creo que esto se está poniendo mejor de lo que creíamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-De que su nieto está completamente ligado a la hija de Tachikawa.-dijo el peli verde mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

-Con que sucedió más rápido de lo previsto eh.

-Así es señor, creo que tendremos a Keisuke en nuestras manos, en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Ese maldito me las pagara tarde o temprano.-dijo el peli blanco golpeando su escritorio.

-Señor, Tenrio me informo que está casi listo el negocio con los Italianos. Que apenas llegue el contacto al puerto la mercancía será repartida en los puntos que habíamos perdido.

-Con que al fin volveremos en gloria y majestad al negocio que forjo mi fortuna. Ese maldito de Tachikawa lamentara el día en el que cruzo en mi camino.- dijo el peli blanco entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Señor desea algo más? -pregunto el oji azul, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sabes me hubiera gustado que Susumu hubiera participado activamente en mis negocios. Aunque por otro lado ese mocoso será de mucha mejor ayuda. Ya lo veras el será mi llave para la destrucción de los Tachikawa. Y al fin controlare todo este maldito negocio, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más, solo un poco más.-Concluyo el peli blanco tomando un sorbo de su copa sin quitar la vista de los planos que yacían en su escritorio.

-¡Taichi tu serás, el que me lleve a la gloria!

* * *

><p>-Y como van las cosas Tai?- pregunto Fujitaka, tomando asiento en la barra junto al moreno.<p>

-La verdad es que nunca pensé que de darían tan bien- -dijo el moreno soltando unas risitas.

-Me alegro mucho por ti hijo- dijo el pelinegro palmando la espalda de este. Aunque pudiendo notar un deje de preocupación en el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Estás seguro que todo está bien Taichi?

-La verdad es que no. -contesto el moreno soltando un suspiro. He recibido comentarios de que mi abuelo se está moviendo nuevamente en la cuidad.

-¿Vasco? -pregunto fujitaka.

-Si, en realidad eso es lo que me preocupa conociéndolo, sé que no se traerá nada bueno entre manos. Papa ya me había advertido algo anteriormente y siempre me dijo que tuviera cuidado con él. -dijo el oji chocolate fijando la mirada en el techo.

-Si tu padre te lo dijo es porque tu abuelo, no debe traerse nada bueno entre manos, solo procura tener cuidado y sobre todo de que tu madre y hermana no se den por enteradas de esto- concluyo el peli negro, parándose de la barra, para luego dirigirse a la entrada del local.

-De lo por hecho señor- dijo el moreno volviendo a sus labores. Las cuales fueron interrumpidas por cierto par de chicas.

-Buenas tardes señor Fujitaka. -dijeron ambas muchachas, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual el mayor les devolvió.

-Igualmente para ustedes. Señorita Akane, Señorita Kari, un gusto volver a verlas, por favor adelante.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo la peli azul, buscando cierta silueta con la mirada. Con que ahí estas primito, Kari es hora. La castaña menor asintió.

-Señor Fujitaka, Como va con la parte de su plan. -pregunto en susurro la oji rubí.

-La verdad es que es todo suyo chicas, aunque tengan por seguro que les costara sacarlo de aquí.-dijo el peli negro.

-No se preocupe no lo dejare salirse con la suya.-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Hermano -llamo la castaña al moreno, alzando la mano.

-Kari -dijo el moreno dirigiéndose hacia la menor. ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?.

-Viene por ti Taichi- dijo el peli negro.

-¿A qué se refiere señor? ¿Yo no tengo ningún compromiso con ellas? -dijo el moreno algo confundido por la situación.

-Pues yo creo que si primito -dijo la peli azul mostrando una mirada maléfica. Que hizo que el moreno tragara duro ya que sabía que nada bueno se traía su prima entre manos.

-Akane, yo -dijo el moreno cuando fue llevado a rastras fuera del local por la peli azul.

-Te prometo que saldrá todo bien -concluyo la castaña menor, dedicándole una sonrisa la cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del moreno.

-¡Hasta luego, espero logren su cometido chicas! -grito el pelinegro perdiendo de vista a los jóvenes.

Vasco que es lo que te traes entre manos. Susumu espero que no se cumpla tu profecía.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es lo que sucede Mimi?-pregunto la pelirroja.<p>

-La verdad es que estoy un poco preocupada.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien.

-Lose y gracias -dijo la castaña mirando las estrellas, a través del balcón de su ventana. Aunque no deja de preocuparme lo de mi situación especial.

-¿Te refieres a tu compromiso matrimonial?- pregunto la morena. Este solo asintió.

-Sabes estoy muy a gusto con Tai, y la verdad es que no quiero perderlo. Pero no encuentro la forma de hacerle entender a mi padre que la felicidad que él cree correcta para mí no lo es.

-Sé que será difícil, pero recuerda lo que tu madre siempre te decía. Que siempre siguas lo que te dicte tu corazón.

-Tienes razón, no dejare que me arrebaten mi felicidad. Gracias Sora por estar siempre conmigo- dijo la castaña para luego rodear en un cálido abrazo a la morena.

-Entonces que te quede claro a la mierda lo que piense el resto, si tenemos que matar a alguien lo haremos que no te quepa duda. -dijo la morena regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Sora. -regaño la oji miel. No digas esas cosas, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas.

-Tranquila, si solo era para que te rieras un poco.-dijo la morena guiñándole el ojo a la castaña.

-Dios mío Sora eres una inmadura.-suspiro la oji miel.

-Ni que fuera una fruta- dijo la pelirroja para luego soltar unas risitas ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Qué te parece si mejor vamos por nuestros disfraces.

-De acuerdo.

Lo siento hija pero tengo otros planes para ti. Creo que ya es tiempo de que el mundo sepa con quien estas comprometida. No creas que te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente y menos con el nieto del viejo, espero podamos seguir jugando Vasco...

* * *

><p>BUENO ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO POR PARTIDA DOBLE, ESTA VEZ QUE OSCUROS SECRETOS ESCONDEN VASCO Y KEISUKE, Y ESA RIVALIDAD A QUE SE DEBE AUNQUE POR OTRO LADO QUE ES LO QUE SABE FUJITAKA DEFINITIVAMENTE ALGO VA A OCURRIR. BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO LA LECTURA, ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS REWIEWS, FAVORITOS O ALERTAS ,ESPERO ME DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UNA CARITA FELIZ, LA VERDAD ES QUE QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN AL RESPECTO DE LA HISTORIA QUIZÁS USTEDES CREAN QUE HAY ALGO QUE MEJORAR Y SI ES ASÍ NO DUDEN EN HACÉRMELO SABER LA VERDAD ES QUE UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ES BIEN RECIBIDA YA QUE ASI MEJORARE LA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN UNA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, OFF KIRA YAGAMY<p> 


End file.
